vermilion
by natsumi511
Summary: song-fic. tributo a Hinata y al NaruHina.


holas a todos!!!

bueno este es mi primer song-fic....esta inspirado en la cancion "vermilion pt.2" de slipknot

es un pequeño tributo a Hinata y al Naruhina ^^

es romantico...pero un poco cruel y tragico al final...pero me encanta...xD

DISFRUTENLA!!!!

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

obs:

una primera parte esta narrada en tercera persona ( lo narro yo como observadora)...pero casi despues de la mitad esta en primera persona (este narrador es Naruto)

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

VERMILION

"_**She seemed dressed in all of me **_

_**Stretched across my shame"**_

El yacía en el suelo. Contemplándola

"te amo" le había dicho ella. Estas últimas palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos.

Descubrió que él era todo para ella, se revestía de la esencia que tan solo pronunciar su nombre le daba…

Ahora se sentía tan avergonzado; ella siempre lo había amado, siempre estuvo ahí, frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención y mirándolo cuando era invisible para otros…se avergonzaba de sí mismo por ser tan ciego y estúpido.

De pronto la vio dirigiéndose hacia Pain, ella lo enfrentaría solo para protegerlo…**a él**

"_**All the torment and the pain**_

_**Leaked through and covered me"**_

Ahora Pain la había lastimado: ella yacía tendida en el suelo, inconsciente

No comprendía que le ocurría; se sentía indescriptiblemente furioso, dolido y atormentado, dentro de él la sangre hervía. La veía a ella, tan frágil, débil…ahora solo sentía odio hacia aquel que había osado dañar su inmaculado rostro.

Un aura maligna lo envolvió, su furia era incontrolable, el kyuubi estaba siendo liberado…

"_**I'd do anything to have her to**_

_**Myself**_

_**Just to have her for myself"**_

Sí. Haría lo que fuera para hacer pagar al maldito que la había herido.

¿Por qué?...ahora lo comprendía. También la quería. NO. La amaba.

La protegería de cualquier modo y de cualquiera, solo por tenerla para él. Pudo sonar egoísta, pero eso era lo que quería: convertirse en el único dueño de sus sonrisas, de su felicidad futura. ÉL…ELLA…JUNTOS. Haría cualquier cosa, derrotaría a Pain, por su paz, por ella…

"_**Now I don't know what to do,**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**When she makes me sad"**_

El obtuvo la victoria. Ahora ella yacía en sus brazos…

"sakura-chan la cuidara…se pondrá bien… ¿qué ocurre Sakura, por qué estas triste?...ella despertará… no me dejes, no ahora que conocí tus sentimientos y descubrí los míos… ¡despierta Hinata!... ¡nooo!..."

Ella ya no despertaría.

-GOMEN- fue lo que dijeron todos. No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto.

¿Qué haría ahora? Era simple: no sabía qué hacer. Ella no estaba más. La tristeza y dolor carcomían su ahora frágil ser…

¿Qué quedaba por hacer? Si alguna vez habría ella llorado por él, ahora era él quien lo hacía por ella. Ella lo había hecho sufrir. Le había hecho sentir pena, tristeza…amor y dolor…ella lo abandonó…

…PASÓ EL TIEMPO…

"_**She is everything to me**_

_**The unrequited dream"**_

Ella FUE, ES Y SERA todo para mí. Es lo único que ahora se repite día a día.

Ahora es ella quien no le corresponde.

Su amor era un sueño, un trágico sueño en el que solo uno es el protagonista, primero ella y luego él. Jamás estarían juntos. Ella no le correspondería jamás.

"_**The song that no one sings,**_

_**The unattainable"**_

"El amor, su amor, nuestro amor…no puedo oír su son.

Sus notas y suave melodía que hacen felices a otros; para mí no son más que notas desafinadas y ruidos horribles que cada día me atormentan recordándome que ella es inalcanzable, está lejos de mí, la perdí…"

"_**She's a myth that I have to**_

_**Believe in"**_

Ahora lo único que queda de ella es su recuerdo.

Su existencia es ahora un mito…si deseo que permanezca viva, solo tengo que creer en ella.

"_**All I need to make it real is one**_

_**More reason"**_

Sin embargo, ella va quedando en el olvido.

Para hacerla existir y que sea real necesito una razón…quizás mi amor…o mejor aún, mi fe.

"_**I don' know what to do,**_

_**I don't know what to do when she**_

_**Makes me sad"**_

Sin embargo, no sé qué hacer, como actuar o que decir.

Me haces falta… me haces llorar…estoy triste por ti…

"_**But I won't let this build up inside**_

_**Of me"**_

Pero no es tu culpa…tampoco es mía….fue la casualidad

Pero soy yo quien ya no quiere sufrir…. Ya no puedo permitirme quererte.

"_**I won't let this build up inside**_

_**Of me"**_

No permitiré que mi amor por ti siga vivo…

"_**I won't let this build up inside**_

_**Of me"**_

No dejaré que sigas viva en mí…

"_**I won't let this build up inside**_

_**Of me"**_

No dejaré que este sentimiento se acumule dentro de mí.

No mas amor, no más dolor…porque tu ya no estas

"_**A catch in my throat, choke"**_

Pero tengo miedo, se me hace un nudo en la garganta, quiero llorar…

Es por ti…pero estas muerta y no puedo hacer nada…solo me resta ahogarme en el sufrimiento por última vez.

"_**Torn into pieces, I won't. No"**_

Volverme pedazos, debería hacerlo

Pero ya no. No lo haré.

"_**I don't want to be this but **_

_**I won't let this built up inside of me"**_

Sé que esto es cruel…nadie debería actuar así…

Quisiera llorar, estar junto a ti, amarte.

Pero no puedo y no debo. Lo siento.

**("**_**Won't let this built up inside of me")**_

Ya no puedo permitir que este sentimiento siga fundándose en mí. Porque…

"_**She isn't real"**_

Ya no estás aquí. Ya no eres real para mí.

"_**I can't make her real"**_

Y no puedo hacer nada para que regreses. Ni siquiera esperar…

"_**She isn't real,**_

_**I can't make her real"**_

Estás muerta, no puedo hacerte real

**("**_**Won't let this built up inside of me")**_

Te amé. Todavía te amo y aun mas.

Pero no hay nadie a quien se lo profese en este mundo.

Este amor ya no puede crecer más.

Te dejare ir, te dejaré morir…así como yo también lo haré.

Te amo. Pero ahora me avergüenzo de hacerlo y de que tú lo hayas hecho.

Me avergüenzo más por abandonarte. Pero…

Debo dejarte, adiós.

Te prometo que seré feliz.

Aún sin ti.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno

¿que les pareció este intento de song-fic ?

esta basado en el manga 437, en este Hinata queda inconsciente luego de atacar a Pàin, realmente no creo ( ni kiero) que este muerta, pero era necesario que asuma el hecho d que si lo este en este fic...gomen T_T.

dejen sus reviews ^^

mata nee **


End file.
